gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
Forget You by Cee-Lo Green is featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions. Kurt brings Holly in as the substitute Glee Club director while Will is out sick. She comes in and the Glee Club is immediately mystified by her laid back demeanor. She sings this song after she asks them what kind of music they'd like to sing for Sectionals, a question that isn't asked to them very often by Will. Only Rachel, who was not impressed at all by Holly's "cool teacher" act, decided not to participate in the performance, but her mind changes afterwards. Lyrics Holly with (Santana, Quinn and Brittany): I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari Mmh, but the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oops, she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Now I know that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap Nah, I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oops, she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Oh, I really hate you right now I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Artie and Mercedes (New Directions): Now baby, baby, baby Why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) So bad (Mercedes: Yeah) (Artie: Oh) I tried to tell my mamma But she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) (Mercedes: Yes she did) (Artie: Yes she did) Holly (New Directions): (Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why, baby, baby? (Uh-uh!) I love you I still love you! (Santana: Hey, baby!) Holly with New Directions and (Santana): I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Forget you, oh yeah) (New Directions: Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (Ooh) I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" (Oh, baby!) Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya (Yeah, you!) Huh, now ain't that some shhh (New Directions: Ain't that some shhh) (Ooh, ooh!) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Wish you the best) With a "forget you" (You, ah-ah-ah) Oh-oh-oh, oh! Trivia *This is the first time Holly Holliday is featured on a released song. *This is the clean version of the song, as the original was entitled "F*ck You." *Some of the lyrics are changed, since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. *The song was performed at two of the Glee Live! Concerts in 2011 with Gwyneth Paltrow. Also, Lea Michele and Ashley Fink performed with the cast, unlike in the episode. *In an episode of Saturday Night Live, a skit shows Kenan Thompson impersonating Cee Lo Green singing a parody of this song and the caption says "Gwyneth Paltrow's Song From Glee by Cee Lo Green." *This song reached #1 on the U.S iTunes Charts. *Gwyneth Paltrow performed the song with Cee Lo Green at the 2011 Grammys. *This song has sold over 783,000 digital downloads in the US, making it the 2nd best-selling Glee song of all time after "Don't Stop Believin'". *This song debuted and peaked at #11 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. *This song sparked a revival in the original Cee Lo Green recording. Gallery ForgetYou.png Hollyforget.gif Hollypiano.gif Glee_2x07_forget_you_snapshot-450x253.png Tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif glee207_224.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-on-glee.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-sings-forget-you-on-glee.img.jpg Gwynneth_Forget You.jpg ForgetUT.jpg ForgetHolly.jpg ForgetArtie.jpg imagesCADFMKR9.jpg imagesCATIW4OB.jpg untitled3334.png Forget_You_Performance_01.png Forget_You_Performance_02.png Forget_You_Performance_03.png Forget_You_Performance_04.png Forget_You_Performance_05.png Forget_You_Performance_06.png Forget_You_Performance_07.png Forget_You_Performance_08.png Forget_You_Performance_09.png Forget_You_Performance_10.png Forget_You_Performance_11.png Forget_You_Performance_12.png Forget_You_Performance_13.png Forget_You_Performance_14.png Forget_You_Performance_15.png Forget_You_Performance_16.png Forget_You_Performance_17.png Forget_You_Performance_18.png Forget_You_Performance_19.png Forget_You_Performance_20.png Forget_You_Performance_21.png Forget_You_Performance_22.png Forget_You_Performance_23.png Forget_You_Performance_24.png Forget_You_Performance_25.png Forget_You_Performance_26.png Forget_You_Performance_27.png Forget_You_Performance_28.png Forget_You_Performance_29.png Forget_You_Performance_30.png Forget_You_Performance_31.png Forget_You_Performance_32.png Forget_You_Performance_33.png Forget_You_Performance_34.png ForgetYou.gif ForgetYou1.gif ForgetYou2.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo3_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT4.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo1 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo2 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo3 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo9 r1 250.gif 32fabrittana.gif 31fabrittana.gif 30fabrittana.gif 29fabrittana.gif 28fabrittana.gif 27fabrittana.gif 26fabrittana.gif 25fabrittana.gif 24fabrittana.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo6 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two